


Foto com um estranho

by anabebanana



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, POV Castiel, selfie - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 16:45:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2739716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anabebanana/pseuds/anabebanana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas mentiu para sua família sobre ter um namorado e agora eles querem evidências fotográficas sobre o suposto namorado. Só tem uma coisa que ele pode fazer: tirar uma foto com um estranho.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Foto com um estranho

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Selfie With A Stranger](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1287298) by [somuchforbaggles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/somuchforbaggles/pseuds/somuchforbaggles). 



 

Cas não podia acreditar que ele tinha concordado com isso. Era sua própria culpa por ter inventado um namorado falso para tentar parar sua família de perguntar sobre sua vida amorosa, mas ele tinha pensado que poderia seguir com a mentira apenas com descrições vagas sobre encontros falsos. 

Mas, é claro que não seria tão facil assim. Depois que seu “namorado” recusou o convite para se juntar a família Novak para a Ação de Graças, a família decidiu que eles precisavam de evidências fotográficas sobre o famoso namorado. Para a sorte de Castiel. 

Então agora ele estava no parque, depois que sua melhor amiga sugeriu achar um cara qualquer e tirar uma foto com ele. Porque não podia ser ninguém da faculdade no caso da sua família visitar e tentar falar com o suposto namorado. Então, Anna decidiu pelo parque, o que era, de acordo com ela, uma mina de caras bonitos e gays. Cas não queria saber como ela sabia disso –não queria mesmo. 

“Que tal ele?” Anna apontou para um cara mais ou menos da idade deles que estava do outro lado do parque sentado em um banco, lendo. “Ele é bonito.”

Cas inclinou a cabeça e apertou os olhos tentando ter uma visão melhor dele. Ela não estava errada. 

O cara estava usando um sobretudo preto e um cachecol verde escuro, que fazia destacar a cor vibrante de seus olhos, e o cabelo que não estava escondido pela touca, também verde, voavam com a brisa como as folhas caindo no outono. E o rosto dele… bom, ele tinha sardas em suas bochechas, barba por fazer em sua mandíbula forte e a ponta do nariz rosa por causa do frio; e tudo nele gritava: _muita areia para o seu caminhãozinho_ , Castiel. 

“Ele, com certeza, é.” Cas respondeu. 

“Então… vai falar com ele.”

Cas suspirou e falou fracamente, “Eu não posso. Ele é muito bonito para namorar alguém como eu. Minha família iria saber imediatamente que ele não é realmente meu namorado.”

“Eu não aceito meu melhor amigo com uma baixa auto-estima.” a expressão geralmente serena de Anna tinha sumindo e sido substituída por uma determinada e um pouco aborrecida, ela colou suas mãos em seus ombros caídos e falou, “Você é incrível, engraçado e mais gostoso que 90% dos cara que eu conheci na minha vida toda, ele seria sortudo de namorar alguém como você.”

“Verdade?”

“Sim. Agora, vai falar com ele.”

Anna empurrou ele em direção ao banco, encorajando Cas com um sorriso brilhante e depois o enxotou longe quando ele vacilou e começou a abanar a cabeça. 

“ _Eu não consigo_.” ele murmurou, com seu coração batendo rápido e uma expressão de pânico aparecendo em seu rosto. 

“ _Você consegue_.” Anna murmurou de volta enquanto cruzava os braços. 

Timidamente Castiel continuou seu caminho, afinal não tinha discussão com a Anna quando ela tinha uma ideia na cabeça. Ele fez seu caminho até o homem e limpou sua garganta no caminho, pensando em diferentes maneiras de fazer a pergunta e tentado achar uma que soasse menos louca. 

Mas, por incrível que pareça, o cara ergueu os olhos do livro no momento que Castiel estava se aproximando e o olhou. Cas quase parou em seu caminho antes de se lembrar do porque estava fazendo isso, e então conseguiu dar ao homem um sorriso desconfortável e de boca fechada. 

“Olá.” ele falou nervosamente e imediatamente se repreendeu por fazer uma palavra tão simplessoar tão estanha. 

O cara sorriu. “Oi.”

“Isso pode soar um pouco… estranho, mas eu posso te pedir um favor?” Castiel tentou manter sua determinação firme, mesmo que o seu joelho queria ceder sob o olhar e o sorriso do homem. 

“Qual favor?” o homem perguntou enquanto fechava o livro – Games of Thrones, Castiel percebeu e guardou a informação para usá-la no perfil do seu namorado falso. 

Castiel mexeu seus pés desconfortavelmente, e tentou se lembrar da melhor maneira de perguntar isso, “Eu contei pra minha família que era gay um pouco antes de vir para a faculdade, e depois disso eles perguntavam constantemente se eu tinha um namorado, ou quando eu ia arranjar um e isso ficou muito pior com todo mundo indo para a Ação de Graças, então… eu menti e disse para eles que eu arranjei um namorado.”

O homem sugou sua respiração e ergueu uma sobrancelha em interrogação. “Você mentiu?”

“Sim.” Cas respondeu se sentindo culpado. “E o favor que eu queria perguntar é se você…” ele cortou a frase e fez uma careta. “Eu posso tirar uma foto com você e falar pra minha família que você é meu namorado? Isso é tudo o que você tem que fazer, só estar na fotografia. Você não precisará me ver de novo, já que eu vou dizer que nós rompemos.”

“Okay, claro.”

Castiel se assustou por um minuto. “Você vai fazer mesmo?” 

“Claro, cara, é só uma fotografia. E acredite, eu sei como você se sente. Minha mãe está sempre me perguntando quando eu vou levar um bom homem pra casa.” ele disse e rolou seus olhos verdes, sorrindo.

“Obrigado.” Cas sorriu de volta, felicidade genuína radiando dele. Pelo canto de seus olhos ele viu uma ruiva dançando e acenando, e o seu sorriso se tornou um sorriso tímido quando ele notou Anna levantar os dedões em apoio. 

O cara se levantou e limpou a parte de trás de seu casaco, e quando ele finalmente se colocou em toda sua altura, Cas tinha que olhar para cima para falar com ele.

“Então… como vamos fazer isso? “ perguntou, soando curiosamente ansioso. 

“Bom, tem que parecer que somos um casal.” Cas comentou pensativo com um cadência. Ele mordeu o lábio por um segundo e puxou seu telefone fora do bolso, brincando com ele enquanto procurava em sua mente o seu próximo passo. 

“Ok.” O homem acenou com a cabeça. “Então como é que as pessoas apaixonadas se parecem? Beijos estão em jogo? Tipo… você quer que eu te beije na bochecha, ou na boca, ou você que se aninhar no meu pescoço, ou você quer que eu te olhe apaixonadamente?”

Todas as ideias soaram incríveis para Castiel, mas ele não poderia pedir para qualquer uma delas, poderia? _Você não pode,_ ele disse para si mesmo. 

“Que tal nós dois juntos, só sorrindo?” ele sugeriu, muito nervoso para qualquer outra coisa. 

Eles pressionaram seus rostos juntos, e Cas estendeu o braço para tirar a foto. O obturador soou depois e o homem estudou a foto atentamente. Ele balançou a cabeça. 

“Isto não é convincente o suficiente. Nós parecemos apenas amigos. Que tal eu beijar o seu rosto?”

“Se você acha que vai funcionar,” Cas diz com uma emoção velada. 

Ele estendeu o braço de novo e relaxou em uma pose descontraída enquanto o homem agarrou, gentilmente, o seu rosto e plantou um beijo em seu rosto. O obturador disparou duas vezes, uma vez com eles nessa posição e outra vez quando Cas fechou os olhos e riu baixinho quando o homem se mudou para mordiscar o lóbulo de sua orelha. 

Cas tinha que aplaudir o homem, ele estava realmente comprometido em tirar uma foto decente. 

Eles se aglomeraram ao redor da tela, passando rapidamente entre as duas imagens, mas o homem balançou a cabeça mais uma vez. 

“Eu acho que uma foto de nós se beijando seria muito mais convincente,” disse ele com seriedade em seu rosto. 

Cas assentiu austeramente, embora ele tinha quase certeza que seus olhos brilhantes o traiu. “Você está certo, um beijo seria mais convincente. “

“Claro que eu estou certo,” zombou com um aceno de mão. “Agora, vamos tirar a foto.”

O homem pegou a mão de Castiel, e os posicionou onde a câmera iria pegar um ângulo melhor para o beijo. O coração de Cas estava batendo rápido igual quando ele estava prestes a pedir o favor ao homem, e agora eles iam se beijar. Ele ouviu um _hum_ quando o homem pensou que o ângulo era um pouco mais para a direita, e depois mãos estavam se movendo pelo seu peito e cintura, e depois os lábios carnudos do homem estavam contra os lábios dele, e… 

Castiel esqueceu completamente de tirar a foto. 

O homem riu contra os seus lábios. “Já tirou?”

“Não, eu, hum, perdi o botão,” ele murmurou de volta. 

Seu lábio inferior foi sugado pelo homem enquanto ele abriu um olho para colocar seu polegar no botão de novo, e um pouco antes do obturador soar pela última vez, Cas puxou o homem mais perto, aprofundando o beijo. 

Eles limparam suas gargantas e se separaram. “Porra,” o homem sussurrou, arrancando um sorriso de lado de Castiel. “Sim, essa é boa… nós, hum, parecemos um bom casal, né?”

“Estou esperando que a minha família ache isso,” Cas respondeu. 

“Na verdade, você se importa de enviar isso pra mim? Quero dizer, para que eu possa dizer pra minha mãe que eu encontrei alguém.” O homem coçou a cabeça, fazendo o gorro sair do lugar, e Castiel percebeu que o homem parecia tão constrangido e interessado quanto ele se sentia – algo que Cas nunca pensou ser possível. Talvez, ele não era tão inatingível quanto Cas achou. 

Era uma pena que eles ainda eram estranhos. 

No entanto, isso poderia ser facilmente corrigido. 

“É claro. Nós temos algo em comum afinal, ambos mentindo para as nossas mães sobre namorados falsos.” Cas entregou seu telefone para que o homem pudesse enviar a foto para si mesmo, seus dedos se encostando por mais que alguns segundos. 

“Hey, nós somos falsos namorados de parque, se você quiser um título completo,” o homem respondeu, digitando seu número, pressionando o botão verde de enviar, e depois devolvendo o celular. 

Castiel verificou se a mensagem foi, porque às vezes o telefone tinha dificuldade com mensagens com foto, e viu que o homem tinha salvo o seu nome também. 

“… Dean?”

Dean deu de ombros. “Sim, eu acho que você pode dar à sua família o meu nome, ao invés de inventar um” 

Cas passou o dedo sobre o nome: Dean Winchester. Ele sorriu e olhou para Dean através dos seus cílios escuros. “Eu sou Castiel, caso você queira falar para a sua mãe o meu nome.”

“Castiel…” Dean quase acariciava o nome com a boca, fazendo com que as borboletas no estômago de Castiel acordassem novamente. 

“Bem, Dean…” Agora que ele sabia o nome do homem, Castiel não queria mais nada do que cantar ele várias e várias vezes, especialmente em uma cama. Mas, o cabelo ruivo de Anna, captado pelas luzes em sua visão periférica, o trouxe de volta para o presente, e Cas se lembrou que isso era para ser um favor, sem repetições. “Dean, eu tenho que ir, minha amiga está esperando, e… Obrigado. Por fazer isso. Para me salvar de ser ridicularizado pela minha família.”

Com uma expressão pensativa, Dean, assentiu. “Sim, sim. Eu entendo… Obrigado também, eu acho. Pela foto. Minha mãe vai gostar tanto que, provavelmente, vai colocar colocá-la em um quadro,” disse ele com um sorriso triste. 

“Adeus, Dean.”

“Eu te vejo por aí, Cas.”

E então Castiel se afastou, lutando contra o desejo de voltar a cada passo dado, e voltar para quando ele estava caminhando em direção a Dean. 

Mas, antes que ele pudesse chegar à sua amiga radiante, uma mensagem de texto tocou em seu telefone. 

 

_Dean_

_Hoje, 14:23h_

_Quer tentar ser namorados de verdade?_

 

Ele se virou para ver um Dean afobado, que deu de ombros impotente, Cas sorriu o mais largo que ele já tinha sorrido. 

 

** 

 

Depois de tudo, o namorado de Castiel aceitou o convite para o jantar de Ação de Graça, e o namorado de Dean passou o Natal com os Winchesters, onde como dito por Dean, a foto dos dois se beijando estava enquadrada na estante. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que tenham gostado.  
> Qualquer erro na tradução, por favor, avisem. 
> 
> xx 
> 
>  
> 
> [tumblr](http://just-afangirl.tumblr.com/)


End file.
